The Jungle Book 2 (2020)
The Jungle Book 2 is a live-action sequel based after The Jungle Book (2016), an American fantasy adventure film directed and produced by Jon Favreau, produced by Walt Disney Pictures, and written by Justin Marks. Based on Rudyard Kipling's eponymous collective works and inspired by Walt Disney's 1967 animated film of the same name. It will be released in 2020, after the live-action The Lion King in 2019, Plot After five years since Shere Khan defeat, Mowgli is 15 years old and is still living in the jungle with his wolf family and Baloo, the bear and Bagheera, the black panther. Raksha is still the leader of the wolf pack, Mowgli's wolf siblings are all grown, Sura, Lura, Akru and Grey. One day, Baloo injured his paw so Mowgli went off to get some leaves from a medical plant to heal it. However, Mowgli unexpected came across a young girl name Kitty Brydon, who is on her first journey to travel to India. It was Mowgli's first time to ever meet a human girl before, even though he didn't understand man's language. Kitty walked back to other travelers, and Mowgli traveled back to bring the medial plant to heal Baloo, but he grew a new feeling for Kitty as he couldn't stop thinking about her. The next morning, Bagheera and Baloo noticed Mowgli is gone as Mowgli has got up early and rushed back to see Kitty again. After meeting each other again, the two began getting close as they learn more from each other, understanding their different lives and Kitty helped Mowgli speak her name and parts of some easy words. Kitty shown Mowgli her camera, after took and printed photo of them two together as memory for Kitty to keep. After, Mowgli rushed back to Baloo's home cave along with Chil, the kite to back-him-up so Bagheera and Baloo doesn't know where Mowgli was. Later, Kitty photograph of her and Mowgli suddenly flew off in the wind until it was clawed down by a paw of a tiger, Shere Khan. Recognizing the scent on it was Mowgli's, Shere Khan knew that the man-cub is alive and closer by. Swears to take his revenge on the man-cub. The next morning, Mowgli got up early so he would pay back Chil for helping him. Meanwhile, the men who were traveling with Kitty were out looking for some fruits and water for them and their horses. Kitty decided to go down the places she and Mowgli usually walked and talk to each other. She was suddenly found by Shere Khan, Kitty screamed for help as Shere Khan cornered her. Mowgli heard Kitty's cry and Shere Khan's roar knowing Kitty is in great danger. Mowgli raced down to save Kitty and get her away. Once Mowgli was at face to face with Shere Khan, the tiger explains how he escape his fall from into the pit of the Red Flower but he lost most of his fur and grew back after the years. They fought viciously as Mowgli fought with his spear. During a fight in the trees Shere Khan mangers to scar Mowgli on his left leg by his claws. Mowgli manged to escaped but was then cornered by Shere Khan on the edge of a high cliff. Shere Khan knocked his spear and pushed Mowgli off the cliff. Mowgli grabbed on to a branch but he still fell to the ground. Before, Kitty tried to find the travelers for help, but she couldn't find them so she brought one of their blades to protect herself. She heard Mowgli's scream as he fell off the cliff and Kitty rushed to see him. Luckily, Mowgli survived the fall, but Shere Khan walked down quickly to finish him off. Mowgli told Kitty to run but he couldn't stand up yet as he was badly injured. Kitty decided to stay to help Mowgli as she showed the blade in front of the tiger hoping it would scare him away. Shere Khan laughed as a joke, but Kitty managed to cut through his paw. Shere Khan took a few steps back manipulating Kitty to believe that she's scaring the tiger away. Suddenly, Shere Khan jumped back and attack Kitty as she dropped the blade and fell to the ground. Shere Khan roared in fear and Kitty screamed waiting thinking she's going to die. Mowgli grew in rage and rush up to Shere Khan and knocked him down. Mowgli quickly picked up the blade and sliced a scar over Shere Khan's burned left eye. Shere Khan run off in embarrassment swear to take revenge. After the tiger left, Mowgli collapse in exhausted and the travelers found Kitty and carried Mowgli to their carriage and take him to the Man Village. That night Mowgli had an nightmare of him causing the Red Flower to spread across the jungle again. His friends and family disappeared in the flames.Mowgli faces King Louie, then Kaa, and finally Shere Khan. The next morning, Mowgli woken up inside a man's house and saw Kitty coming in with one of the travelers, Sanjay who was treating Mowgli. At first Mowgli was scared but Kitty was there which calmed him. After the treatments, Kitty gave Mowgli a tour around the village, exploring new man's tricks which make Mowgli very happy as he get to see these tricks in the jungle. Mowgli went to have his first dinner at Sanjay's house with his family; his wife and daughter, Meshua and Shanti, along with Kitty as their guest. Their close friend Sahana arrived during dinner back from healing sick children in another town far from the jungle. Along with a mongoose, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. Sahana allowed Mowgli to stayed in her house whenever he wish. Mowgli asked Rikki to tell Baloo and Bagheera that he is safe and fine in the Man Village. Rikki gose to warn Baloo and Bagheera about Mowgli's safty, unaware that Shere Khan was listening and now knowing where Mowgli is staying. The next morning, Kitty and Shanti walked down to the river to fill their jugs with water. From walking from behind Mowgli heard Kitty saying that she like Mowgli. Rikki advised him to go on and take Kitty out into the jungle as a "first date." Mowgli felt embarrassed but Kitty agreed. Later, a young villager who helped Sanjay rescued Mowgli, Kamya asked Mowgli to help him move the hurled of buffaloes on the other side of the field. After Mowgli succeeded, he found Grey at the edge of the jungle waiting to see his brother. Happy to see each another, and Mowgli explains how he defeated Shere Khan and Grey says how the wolf pack is doing. Mowgli asked Grey to come tonight to see KItty before they split up. Before bed, Mowgli learns more about Sahana's lost family, her husband, Ranjan and their first born son. Reminded Mowgli of the version when his father was killed by Shere Khan. Back in the jungle Raksha has heard news of Red Dholes entering into their part of the jungle. Unknowing that Shere Khan is leading them to destroy the pack for their reward and so he could kill the man-cub easily without protection. That night Mowgli was getting ready for the night visit with Kitty but had an unexpected visited from Baloo. Kitty arrived in shocked but quickly befriended the bear. The three joined with Grey and they travelled to Baloo's home cave, Bagheera was watching them from the shadows silently. The next morning Mowgli was traveling with Kitty back to the Man Village, they meet the elephants on their way. Back in the village, Mowgli helped Shanti balanced her balancing for tomorrow night. That night Mowgli performed a puppet show to the whole village, storytelling his life story in the jungle, his family, his friends, and his great adventures. When Kitty went to her room getting ready for bed, Mowgli was hanging outside on a tree branch wanting to ask if she wants to explore more of the jungle. Kitty answered yes by kissing him on the checks. Mowgli rushed through the jungle trees, jumping in happiness as he never have been kissed before but he like his new feeling. Morning on, Bagheera appeared to sleepy Mowgli and asked him not to bring Kitty back to the jungle, but he left Mowgli quickly disobeyed him and brought Kitty to see his wolf siblings. After some fun time swimming around a pool with Baloo, a groups of monkeys kidnapped Kitty and took her to King Louie who has lost his left hand from the fallen temple in the last battle against Mowgli. Meanwhile, Mowgli and Grey chased after them and entered in the temple to find Kitty. King Louie wanted Kitty to show him how to make the Red Flower since she was raised in man's society and she knows of it's creation. Grey went on to help Kitty but Mowgli was interfered by Kaa, the python who followed the man-cub and his wold brother. Luckily, Mowgli got away from her but Kaa chased Mowgli as she crashed through the temple's floor and the whole temple began to crumbled down. The three escape the temples meeting up the other wolf siblings, Baloo and Bagheera. Mowgli and Bagheera argued over about what they discussed this morning. Mowgli finished by saying how Bagheera sometimes acts that it was a mistake to take Mowgli in the wolf pack as a cub. Leaving Mowgli angry to think that Bagaheera doesn't like Kitty with no reason. The wolf siblings went out to join the hurt with the pack, but earlier before the wolf pack were ambushed by the Red Dholes in the lead of Tabaqui, the jackal. The villagers were preparing for the Holi celebrations, where Shanti was doing her dance, then it was everyone dancing. Mowgli was dancing with Kitty, after they threw colour powder at each other. Mowgli took Kitty to see the dance of the peacocks at the back of the village and they share a kiss. Suddenly, Sere Khan attacked the villagers and burned few of their houses, along with Shanti in one of them. When the attack was finished, Mowgli see the terror that has happened in the village thinking that this was all his fault. He ran off into the jungle and howled out in pain as it reminded him of the death Akela, and the first time Mowgli cried out tears and he panic because he didn't know what they were. Mowgli hide himself underneath a tree all night, the next morning Baloo and Bagheera were looking for him, unaware of Mowgli hiding underneath the tree. After hearing their conversations arguing whether Mowgli should stay in the village or not. Knowing that Shere Khan wouldn't give hurting those Mowgli love till he's dead. Mowgli decide to run away leaving the blade which Sanjay who give it to Mowgli, the clothes Sahana gave him to wear for the Holi celebration. Before he ran away, Mowgli left a flower on Kitty's head. Unaware that Rikki spotted him and decided to follow him. Kitty noticed the flower and that Mowgli is nowhere to be seen, so she run off into the jungle to find him by following his muddy footprints. Miles away from the Man Village and the wolf pack, Mowgli was found by Rikki but the mongoose couldn't convinced Mowgli to go back. Mowgli walks off, but he ends up meeting Kaa again and mangers to hypnotize him. Mowgli saw another vision of a man who is about to shoot Baloo. At that perfect time when Mowgli is finally asleep in Kaa's coils, but Shere Khan was around tracking down the man-cub. Shere Khan interrupts Kaa from nearly eating Mowgli. Meanwhile, Rikki came back and realized that Mowgli is in trouble. Rikki tried to release him from the coils but he awaken Mowgli by biting on his ear. Kaa said that she has seen him but she didn't say where he was now. Shere Khan left and Kaa slithered back up to have the man-cub for her meal, but got in a little fight against Rikki but he was easy defeated. Mowgli ran away from Kaa but she easily found him, she fell into a pit and got trapped, but Mowgli decided to get her out of there. Mowgli and Rikki walked into a desert area of the jungle and met a group of vultures who were going to eat Rikki because the Red Dholes had invaded their area and killed any created they see, not enough food for the vultures to eat for themselves. Soon Baloo and Bagheera found Mowgli, and Bagheera wanted to apologies and explained to Mowgli of his past life. Bagheera was captured by man but he befriend a female man-cub called Lind. Two years later, Linda released Bagheera as her father was going to kill him by his gun, Bagheera ran away but was in a target. However, Linda got in the way and got shot, Bagheera still ran away and feels guilty even since . Bagheera didn't wanted Mowgli or Kitty to get hurt as he believed Mowgli shouldn't live between two worlds, the jungle and the village. That moment Mowgli cried out some tears again but Bagheera taught him that they are part of man, then Mowgli calmed and let the tears fall. Later, Grey brother came back in brooches and cuts as he and his wolf siblings were attacked by the Red Dholes. Mowgli had a plan to get ride of the Red Dholes and Shere Khan ever Kitty was lost in the jungle but was found by Tabaqui who lied that he knows where Mowgli is, leading her into a dark temple where Shere Khan is waiting for her. Mowgli, Rikki and Grey found Tabaqui and threaten him to tell where Kitty. Inside the Dark Temple, Shere Khan found Kitty and chase her as a game until he ctahc her as his meal. Kitty hide herself underneath a fallen gong, luckily Mowgli and Grey rescued her and got themselves out and ended up on the roof of the Dark Temple. Mowgli apologies to Kitty for running away and getting her into troubled, but she already forgives him. The wolf pack was trapped into a large pit, while Baloo and Bagheera were getting ride half of the Red Dholes by knocking them into fast river currents and some in a pit. Shere Khan torture Raksha by threatening to kill one of her cubs, until Tabaqui came with Rikki. Tabaqui persuaded Rikki to say where Mowgli is and what is he planning. Rikki recognized Shere Khan from years a ago when Shere Khan had a limping paw and was called Lungri, Rikki laughed at that moment. Suddenly a deep, dark voice appeared naming himself Shiva, the spirit of the jungle and the destroyer. The voice was actually Mowgli who copied the idea from the Hindu God, so he could scare the Red Dholes and Shere Khan trying to get them to surrender. Then, three Red Dholes found Mowgli, Kitty and Grey and managed to get Mowgli and Grey fell to the same level as everyone, expected for Kitty where she would be safe. Meanwhile Baloo and Bagheera manger to get the wolf pack out from the pit. There they all begin the battle; Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, the wolf pack, Rikki, and the vultures against the Red Dholes and Shere Khan. Grey killed Tabaqui by knocking him off an edge of a cliff. Shere Khan bitten through Raksha's leg when she stood in his way for Mowgli. The Red Dholes were losing at that moment. Meanwhile, Mowgli chased after Shere Khan to the other side of the Dark Temple and they started their final battle. Mowgli won and got Shere Khan down on the ground but he spare his life. Mowgli knew that it won't bring back his loved ones, his two father; Akela and his man-father. Remembered Shere Khan expalined man as heartless and cruel, Mowgli said that Shere Khan is more man than Mowgli will ever be. Mowgli walked off saying to Shere Khan that's he isn't worth killing anymore. Suddenly Shere Khan got back up and started another fight, knocking Mowgli down. Mowgli dropped his blade and crawled towards it. At the same time, Shere Khan jumped at the man-cub, then there was silence after his mighty roar. Everyone believed that Mowgli is dead but Mowgli was underneath the tiger after stabbing Shere Khan with his blade. Cheering for Mowgli's victory, they soon found out that Raksha's leg is infected badly, fortunately the villagers were out searching for Mowgli and Kitty and Sahana was able to cure the Raksha's leg. At the end, Mowgli decided to live in both the jungle and the village creating peace in both worlds. He is now Sahana's adoptive son. The skin of Shere Khan was laid on the top of Council Rock where Raksha proudly stands to show the jungle how great the pack is. At the end, Mowgli with Kitty and Rikki came into the jungle to see Baloo and Bagheera as they all sang the song, "The Bare Necessities of Life." At the end credits, in a town a man named Riswan warned his friend, Buldeo about Mowgli, the jungle boy who is taken in by Sahana. Buldeo came into his room and took out his rifle and a map which leads to the lost treasure of the Lost City, known as from the jungle The Monkey City. Character * Neel Sethi as Mowgli, a young boy raised by wolves in the jungle. * Bill Murray as Baloo, a sloth bear/himalayan brown bear/asian cave bear who befriends Mowgli. * Ben Kingsley as Bagheera, a black panther who is Mowgli's mentor and protector. He was raised by man but escape as a young cub. * Idris Elba as Shere Khan, a fearsome, a man-eating bengal tiger who has a grudge against humans. He had a burn mark over his left eye by Mowgli's father, then had a scar over the same eye by Mowgli. * Lupita Nyong'o as Raksha, a female wolf who is Mowgli's adoptive mother, and the leader of the wolf pack. * Scarlett Johansson as Kaa, an enormous python who hypnotize Mowgli and tried to eat him, but after Mowgli saves her from the pit she has a change of heart and forms an alliance with him. * Christopher Walken as King Louie, a giant ape who rules the Bandar-log and wanted to know the secret of how to create the Red Flower. * Noah Jupe as Gray Brother, he is the youngest sibling and he is Mowgli's favorite brother. *Aushka Sharma as Sahana, Mowgli's adoptive mother from the Man Village, she is a doctor. * Prabhas as Sanjay, the leader of the Man Village. He is the husband of Meshua and the father of Shanti. * Shruti Haasan as Meshua, she is the wife of Sanjay and the mother of Shanti. * Ruhanika Dhawan as Shanti, a 10-year-old girl who is the daughter of Snajay and Meshua. Shanti has a shot-temper sometimes whenever something is wrong or is annoying her. * Francesca Capaldi as Kitty Brydon, a young british girl who is visiting India. * Sura is the eldest cub and Mowgli's older wolf brother. He is head-strong, has good leadership. Sura is voiced by Dev Patel. * Lura is the second oldest of the family, Mowgli's older sister and is Raksha's only daughter. She is very intelligent and knows all the laws of the jungle. She is voiced by Letitia Wright. * Akru is the third oldest cub of Raksha and is Mowgli's older brother. Akru is the childish, cheerful, feisty, out-going cub of the family that may get him into trouble, but he always encourage his brothers to take risks. He is voiced by Tom Holland. * Rikki-Tikki-Tavi is a mongoose who lives in the Man Village with Sahana and has close relationship with Shanti. Rikki is a feisty, fast mongoose who gets very annoyed and angry whenever someone calls him a weasel, he also has a grudge for snakes. He is voiced by Ryan Reynolds because Reynolds can do a high-pitch voice for Rikki's character. * Tabaqui is a Golden Jackal who leads a pack of Red Dholes alongside Shere Khan. He is voiced by Pitbull. * The vultures are going to be voiced by a singing band like they were in the 1967 verison by teh Beatles. They were going to be voiced by One Direction but since they have spitted up, they may be voiced by the Vamps or other single artistes. Songs * Right where I belong (by Alia Bhatt) * The Bare Necessities of Life (from the first movie) * I wanna be like you (by Christopher Walken and Bill Murray) * Trust in me (by Scarlett Johansson) * My own home (By Shruti Haasan) Category:Disney films Category:The Jungle Book Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:2020 Category:Movies